An increasing number of portable electronic products are available today which operate on a battery source within the device. These products include such things as cellular telephones, portable radios, pagers and voice recorders which are conveniently mobile and operate using rechargeable batteries. Many different battery chemistries have been used for many years which meet the need for recharging capability. Probably the most popular chemistries include nickel cadmium and nickel metal hydride. A relatively new chemistry, however, generally referred to as lithium ion, enables a cell to be recharged while offering many advantages over other types of rechargeable cells. These benefits primarily are directed to low weight and overall size with a high energy density. One unique factor to be considered when using a lithium ion cell is its charging scheme. A lithium ion cell is not charged in the same manner as rechargeable cells utilizing a nickel chemistry.
Since a lithium ion battery includes a housing which is meant to be adaptable and retrofitable to existing portable products, a problem arises in preventing foreign or alien charging systems from being used with the lithium ion battery. Although the lithium ion battery may have the correct shape to fit into a charging system, it may not be intended to be charged by that system. Moreover, charging systems which have an inappropriate charging regimen should not be used with a lithium ion cell since many safety concerns arise due to the different charging characteristics between rechargeable cells. Thus, a system and method are needed to prevent a battery which may physically fit into an inappropriate or non-compatible charging system from being accidentally charged.